


Hunger

by dreamingdaisies



Series: The Hikari of the Pharaoh [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingdaisies/pseuds/dreamingdaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after waking in ancient Egypt, Yugi is in no hurry to return home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a non-chronological series that switches between Atem, Yami, and Yugi POVs.

Touching Atem was the guiltiest pleasure that Yugi had ever experienced. It had been a month since he’d first woken in ancient Egypt, and despite what he’d intended when first waking in the desert, he had spent most of that time wrapped up in the pharaoh’s arms, savoring the sensation of every touch, every brush of their minds as their bond deepened.

The depth of their connection shouldn’t have been possible. They barely knew each other and couldn’t understand a word the other was saying. Their relationship was all based on hand gestures, brushes of consciousness, and inflection of each other’s name – and sex, more sex than was probably normal or healthy. It shouldn’t have worked, but it did, and it terrified him.

He had never felt so full in his life, filling an emptiness inside of him that he hadn’t even realized was there. It was addicting, indulging in the feeling, and though he knew he was wasting time in an era that was not his to live in, he couldn’t imagine transitioning back into the bond he had left behind. Yami had always been there for him, supporting and protecting him, but their bond had never swelled with the intensity that Atem seemed to hold over him.

The pharaoh in question angled his hips up as Yugi pressed closer to him, their lips locked together. They were sitting in the empty palace court, a torch lit room with stone walls that kept cool enough during the day that it could be occupied comfortably despite the number of people jammed inside during the strings of public hearings.

Yugi rocked forward. He was straddling Atem’s lap, a position that had become more precarious the longer their mouths remained fused together. They were both still clothed, though Atem let out a strangled breath as their groins met, the friction of their linen robes teasing both of their erections to life.

Moving again, Yugi smiled at the hiss from Atem’s mouth, the pharaoh’s hands clamping onto his hips as he attempted to keep him from moving again. Atem said something in his language, but Yugi shook his head. He couldn’t be sure of the specifics, but if he had to, he would have guessed the pharaoh was warning him from finishing things too quickly.

Yugi pressed his lips back to Atem’s, sliding his tongue against his as he rocked his hips forward once more. He had been battling his erection since court had begun three hours ago, Atem’s eyes focused on him throughout the series of petition hearings, silently promising more to come when the room had been cleared.

He caught the pharaoh’s groan in his mouth, ignoring the hard press of Atem’s fingers on his waist as he began to build a rhythm with his hips, increasing speed as his orgasm built closer. He’d almost reached his peak when Atem managed to still him, his erection pulsing beneath his robes, heavy and aching.

“Yugi,” Atem said, half chiding him for his impatience, but his eyes dark as they met his. He finished with another string of Arabic, fingers reaching for the hem of Yugi’s robe and helping him maneuver it up and over his head. Cool fingers grasped his erection, and he jerked as Atem made a slow draw down his penis, spreading pre-cum from his tip to his root. The pharaoh stared at him, eyes transfixed on his as he began to increase his speed.

Moans were coming from his throat, breathless and loud, but he had lost all sense of decency as he thrust into Atem’s open fist. There was no decency in this place, not with Atem, not when his entire body thrummed every time he was in the same room as him. His orgasm was a heavy weight in his pelvis, and he let out a strangled breath as Atem’s free hand reached down to cup his balls.

Euphoria rushed through him as the dam broke, seed spilling as his muscles jerked through each wave of his orgasm. Atem pressed a kiss to his shoulder, gentling his grip as Yugi’s cock continued to twitch, erection waning as he struggled to regain his breath.

Yugi leaned his forehead onto Atem’s shoulder, body lax as the pharaoh’s fingers, slick from the flask of oil he taken to carrying around with him after they’d started romping in every and any available space, pressed into him, loosening him. It took a few moments before Atem withdrew his hand, and Yugi forced himself up onto his knees, straddling the pharaoh before sinking down onto his cock.

The burn was a familiar pain as he sank down, the pharaoh’s hands on his hips. He took a breath, relaxing the tight muscles of his back and hips as he adjusted to the fullness. With Atem sheathed inside of him, the barrier between their minds crumbled, thoughts and emotions bouncing between them unfiltered. It was addicting, the complete and total surrender of the walls between them, their bond surging with the intimacy of their coupling.

“Yugi.” Atem’s grip twitched on his hips.

Atem’s hunger for him rolled through him, burning through his veins as he began to rise, hands settling on the pharaoh’s shoulders as he began to ride him. Atem’s thighs were rigid beneath him, and he quickened his pace, listening as the short exhales of his yami’s breath turned louder, neck tight as he pressed his head back against his throne.

The orgasm ripped through Atem with a long gasp of air, a long racking through him as he emptied himself. Yugi was slow to draw himself up, settling back onto Atem’s lap and pressing his face against his neck as the pharaoh’s breath slowed, his arms wrapping around him, pulling him closer.

Yugi closed his eyes. “I think I might be falling in love with you.” The confession was a soft whisper against Atem’s skin as the pharaoh’s arms tightened around him. He wasn’t sure why he said it. It wasn’t as if Atem could understand him or it would change the fact that he was still stuck in the wrong time and place. It wouldn’t change anything, but for some reason, in that moment, it seemed to change everything.


End file.
